merciless beginnings
by cdenton041793
Summary: Hermione has been keeping a big secret, for a long time, but when she finally tells her friends the truth, will anyone believe her? and what's that small bundle in her arms? and is it true Draco Malfoy is a Veela? EWE rape, teen pregnancy, veela dramione, abusive ron
1. Chapter 1

**I own absolutely nothing. That's why I live in a crappy apartment, and not a huge house.**

**It's my first fic, so i want honest oppinions from all.**

"You stupid whore!" he screamed, his face a mere inches away from her own. Hermione could smell the overwhelming stench of alcohol radiating from his breath, and knew what was coming next. She always knew what was going to happen when he started drinking and got angry. She should, she had just given birth to the result a little over a month ago.

The way he would come home from a bad day, see her mother passed out on the couch, her stash still in one hand, a strong drink in the other, and assorted pills on the table in front of her. He would then walk to the kitchen and get a drink. And then another, and another, until he was angry that there was no dinner on the table, and no woman warming his bed. The only place to turn was young Hermione. She would make dinner every night, when she was home, and that would be that. He seemed satisfied for a while. But soon it wasn't enough. He started drinking again.

The first time it happened, she was terrified. He slammed into her room, late one night, angry and drunk. He laid down in the bed with her, getting angry when she started crying. he rubbed her, her small breasts, her clit, until, still scared and crying, her body betrayed her and she came. She didn't wait, he slid into her pussy, making her scream and thrash around crying and screaming in pain. He didn't last long, much to Hermione's relief, and left a scared, 12 year old Hermione broken for life.

she was now 17, and this happened whenever she was home for the summer. Her son was now the only thing that got her through the day not. As Hermione's stepfather threw her to the ground and entered her, Hermione allowed her thoughts to drift the her one month old son Kaden. His soft brown hair, bright hazels eyes that were already so alert, always looking around, taking in everything, his tiny hands that would wrap around her finger as she rocked him to sleep late at night. When he was finally finished and had wandered to the den she stayed on the floor until she heard him snoring on the couch.

She walked down the hall to her room, where she grabbed a towel and walked into her bathroom. She placed her towel on the cluttered sink and leaned over to turn on the shower. As the water slowly raised it's temperature she thought of the discussion she had with professor Dumbledore 7 months ago.

"miss granger? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore asked, seeing hermoine standing nervously outside his office. She looked up at him, the terror obvious in her eyes. "professor, I have something important to tell you, and I'm not sure how to say it…" her sentence trailed off. Dumbledore looked at her worriedly. "well what is it? What could possibly be bothering you?" she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, looked him in the eye, and said "I'm pregnant"

she watched his face as it pale, and a look of shock flashed. "I'm telling you this, because I'm keeping it and I want the baby to stay with me next year when I return." She held her breath and watched as he thought about it. "miss granger, I have to know, who is the father?" he asked, his hand on her shoulder, a worried look on his face. She thought about telling him, it would feel good to tell someone, but she decided against it. "I cant tell you that professor. I'm sorry. But if my baby cant come to Hogwarts next year, then I wont be returning either." "Miss granger! I… I mean.." he stammered, taken back that should give up her education that he knew she loved so much. "Very well, you and the head boy will have your own dormitory; I will make sure a nursery is added as well. Does anyone else know about the baby?" he asked, knowing the most likely answer. "no professor, and I'd like to keep it that way until I return next year, if you don't mind." His eyes traveled to her already slightly swollen stomach. "Very well. Put a concealment charm on your body twice a day and no one will know. How far is the child?" he asked, doing the math as to when the baby would be born.

"Two months professor." She said, knowing exactly when it happened, the night of her mother's funeral, after an overdose. "Well then miss granger, you may still be pregnant when you arrive at Hogwarts. And I'm afraid madam Pomfrey isn't qualified to deliver a baby. What will you do if you haven't given birth?" he asked. "I hadn't thought about that. Sir, what should I do?" he thought about it for a moment. "You will have to wait until you give birth, if you haven't done so by the start of the term. We can't have young girls going into labor in the middle of potions can we?" "I guess not." She replied, slightly amused by the thought.

She was brought back to the present by Kaden cooing and moving around in the next room. She sighed and turned off the shower. She walked in and picked him up, and starting to feeding, still being surprised by the powerful sucking on her breast. She really could not believe how much she loved this baby. When he had had enough, she placed him in his crib with some toys and went back to the bathroom to take a quick shower, running her shampoo, then conditioner through her hair. She was glad she had let someone tame her hair, it was now cropped short, just above her shoulder, and as long as she continued using this magical shampoo and conditioner, would always fall straight. Making it look choppy and layered.

She finished and stepped out of the shower, thinking about how people were going to react when they saw her walk onto platform 9¾ with her new baby, tomorrow.

**Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? I love me some reviews!**

**also, looking for a beta. let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Hermione woke up to Kaden fussing in his crib next to her bed. She groaned and rolled over, looking at the time. She sat up straight in shock. She had to be on the train in 30 minutes! She used her wand to pack everything into her trunk, then shrank it, as well as the baby's crib, with all his toys in it, and stuck it in her pocket. She kept on what she had on the night before, a pair of cutoff denim shorts and a black, cut up tee shirt with some rock band on it. She ran out her bedroom door and down the hall, she made a beeline to the front door, her car keys in her hand, praying to gods she didn't even believe in that she could get out without her stepfather wouldn't stop her.

Her luck held, and she ran to her car, buckled in the baby, fastened her own seatbelt, and sped out of the driveway and down the street she had lived on her whole life. She pulled into the parking lot with only 5 minutes to spare. She locked her dark red Toyota Camry and ran to the platform, her son sheltered in her arms, giggling softly. She ran up to the train, just as the doors were closing. She took a deep breath and decided to find the heads compartment, rather than finding Harry and Ron. She kept her head down and Kaden in his blanket, trying to avoid anyone noticing her.

She finally arrived, locked the door, and started to breastfeed Kaden. As she fed her son, she started to doze off, Kaden still attached to her naked breast. She never heard the heard boy mutter a silent unlocking spell and slip into the compartment. "What the hell is _that?_" she heard someone yell. She jolted awake, making Kaden wake up and start crying. She cast a silencing spell on the compartment before anyone could hear the baby crying. She looked up at the broad chest, the steel grey eyes, of Draco Malfoy.

"Would you be quiet?" she hissed, trying to soothe the baby. "It's a baby, in case you couldn't tell!" he rolled eyes. "I can see that Granger. Why is it here? Who does it belong to?" "Why are you? This is only for the head boy and girl" he looked at her as if she was stupid. "I'm the head boy granger. No answer my question." He demanded. She thought about lying to him, or telling him to mind his own business, but decided she was tired of lying, of deceiving. "This is my son. He is here because I have nowhere to leave him while I finish this year. So there will be a nursery connected to my room in our dorm" she explained. Watching as a look of shock, horror, anger, and, she couldn't be sure, but something that looked like admiration, crossed his face.

He quickly covered it with a look of disgust. "I don't want that… that…. _Thing_, anywhere near me! I'll be talking to Dumbledore about this when we get to the school." he said turning to sit across from Hermione. She clutched Kaden tighter to her chest, as if to protect him from Draco's harsh words. He started to fuss and cry a little, and she reattached him to her breast. Draco turned just in time to see her naked breast, exposed, the nipple slightly hardened in the cool air of the train compartment.

He felt his thoughts start to run wild. He noticed how much she had changed. Her hair wasn't long and bushy any more; it was actually cut rather short, and hung straight to her shoulders. He let his eyes wander down and noticed her long legs, shown off by shorts that were far too short for school. Her hips were wider than he remembered, and her slim waist led up to a pair of breast that were absolutely perfect. Large, perky, and just asking him to suck and bite on it. He looked at her face, her full lips, clear complexion, with only a slight smattering of freckles across her nose. Her eyes, brown, with flecks of green and gold, and long, dark eyelashes, one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows was raised as she watched him look her over, a hungry look in his eye.

When Kaden was done feeding she burped him and laid him on the seat next to her, watched his fall asleep, before asking Malfoy, in a quiet voice, "why have you been staring at me for the past 20 minutes, Malfoy?" he hesitated, before saying "who's the father? Can't be the weasel's, it doesn't have any ugly as sin red hair. And I doubt its potters; I believe she's with the weaslette. But, who else would want you?" she wanted to slap the smirk off his arrogant face. "It doesn't matter who the father is, now does it? I obviously don't need him; I'm doing fine on my own."

At that moment, the compartment door slid open and in walked Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Hermione! Where have you been? We haven't heard from you all summer!" Ginny cried out, running in and hugging Hermione in a tight grip. "Ginny! Oh, I've missed you too! I'm sorry I've been so out of touch with you, but I just had no idea how to tell you what's been going on!" Hermione replied, hunger her back, just as tightly. Ginny, Harry, and Ron looked at her curiously. "What's been going on 'mione? What's wrong?" asked Harry. Before Hermione could answer, Kaden started to fuss, needing his diaper changed

"Uhm, Hermione? What's that?" Ron asked, taking a step forward. Hermione picked Kaden up and tried to get him to stop fussing until she could talk. She looked over at Malfoy, who was watching the whole scene before him, like someone might watch a boxing match. She realized she wouldn't be getting any help from him, and turned back to her friends. She took a deep breath before saying, "this is my son, Kaden." The silence in the room seemed to stretch on and on. She looked at each face in turn, and stopped at Ron's face, watching as it steadily turned redder and redder.

"You fucking whore!" he swore at her, making her flinch. "You told me for years that you wouldn't have sex with be because you were protecting your virginity, but in reality you were being a whore for someone else." He lunged at her, pinning her and Kaden against the wall, his wand jabbing into her stomach. "Ron, it's not what you think! I swear!" she said, her voice trembling in fear. "Avada kedav—"he was picked up and flung across the compartment, where he slammed against the wall and slid town. She looked up into the eyes of her savior, Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

The look on his face could have made a lesser man run to his mother. Ron looked up, confused. He suddenly spotted Malfoy standing possessively in front of Hermione, shielding her from Ron.

"Stay out of this _ferret._" He spat, anger flashing in his eyes. "Is Malfoy the father? That why you guys are looking so cozy alone in here?" Malfoy strategically placed a look of disgust on his face. "Not in a million years Weasel. I don't breed with mudbloods." Harry and Ginny were backed into a corner, watching the whole encounter with wide, scared eyes.

"Then why protect her? If she's just a mudblood?" asked Ron, putting as much venom into his voice as he could. Staring at Hermione with hate and betrayal in his eyes. "Ron, it's not what you think! I swear! If you'd just let me explain!" Hermione sobbed out, her heart breaking. She looked over at Harry and Ginny, wondering what they thought, but they only looked confused.

"Weasel, did your mother have too many children to teach you no to abuse women, or use unforgivable curses? That's 100 points from Gryffindor and a months detention, and just be happy I'm not reporting you to the ministry. I want you to go back to your own compartment, and stay there until we arrive at Hogwarts, and if I find out you've been harassing the head girl again, it will be much worse for you." Draco said, his voice low and dangerous.

Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine at the dangerous things she knew Malfoy was capable of. Ron brushed off his clothes and started to walk out. "Wouldn't want anything to do with a filthy mudblood whore anyway."

He said his eyes flashing at her before he slammed the door behind him. She held Kaden close to her chest and let out a loud sob. Tears falling freely from her eyes now she looked over to Harry and Ginny. "Guys, you have to believe me. It's not what you think. Please let me explain!" she pleaded. They looked at each other for a moment. Ginny spoke up first, her voice cold. "I have to back up my brother. We gave you everything, Granger. How could you do this?" she said.

Hermione sobbed when she heard Ginny use her surname. Ginny walked out then, never looking behind to see if harry was following, everyone knew he would. "Sorry 'mione."

He mumbled, before walking out too. She fell into the seat, staring into the space in front of her. Malfoy went back to the other side of the compartment and sat, keeping his eyes on Hermione, but never saying anything.

Without looking at him, she asked "why did you save me? I'm just a mudblood. I'm just a whore." All the years her stepfather had been telling her she was nothing, that she was a whore, she hadn't believed him. Until now. Now she knew he was right. She was nothing. She didn't deserve to live.

"Because I don't know what's going on, but either way, you didn't deserve that. No woman does." He said, not looking at her. He took out a book and began to read. Malfoy was so involved in his book he didn't even realize it was getting dark outside. He looked up when he heard Hermione moving around. He looked up to see her putting her uniform and robes on.

He observed that her skirt was much shorter this year, her shirt fit properly, showing off her curves, and was unbuttoned a bit, showing the curve of her breasts. Instead of the baggy socks she used to wear, that sagged at her ankles, she had smooth, white, knee high socks. And small black stiletto heels, with a bow on the front. She was fixing her makeup when he said something.

"Granger? What's with the new clothes?" he asked, wondering why he even cared. "If everyone is going to think I'm a whore anyway, I might as well look the part." She replied shortly. "All I did was transfigure my old clothes. Might as well care how I look, since everyone's going to be looking at me all day now." She said, a hysterical giggle escaping her lips.

She did look good, he thought, before remembering who he was thinking about and pinching himself mentally, started to change as well. He pulled off his shirt slowly, and looked over at Hermione to see her reaction. She glanced up and back to her reflection in the mirror, completely uninterested. Malfoy had never received that sort of reaction while topless.

Usually women stare at his perfectly chiseled abs and strong arms with a look of awe, desire, or sometimes even hunger. How could granger see his naked chest and be completely uncaring, and why he could not stop staring at her exposed cleavage?

He shook himself mentally and continued to get dressed. Hermione continued to read her book, thinking how silly Malfoy was, thinking she would swoon at the sight of his naked torso. She could care less what part of any man was exposed to her. She simply didn't care. Why should she, when all men are simply out there to cause her pain, and make her cry?

When all of her friends walked out her life, she swore, not only would they not be let back in, she wouldn't let anyone else hurt her either. She would laugh and pretend to be happy, like she did every day, but she would not let anyone hurt her, or her son, ever again. She looked at the time, realized there was about 15 minutes until they arrived at the school, and made a split second decision. She pulled out a pen and paper and starter to write.

_Dear Mikeal,_

_After some consideration, I have decided to take you up on your offer. Please send a response with my owl at your earliest convenience. _

_All of my affections and gratitude,_

_Hermione Ganger_

She folded up the paper and summoned her owl; Lovenia. She attached the letter and told her not to return without a response. She opened the window, just as the train was starting to slow down and released the bird. She was about to close the window, when another owl swooped in. it landed in Hermione's seat, so the took the letter and opened it.

_Miss Ganger_

_When the train arrives at Hogwarts, please remain inside the compartment. A teacher will retrieve you when the time has come to introduce your son to the school._

_Thank you for your understanding,_

_A.P.D_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys. I need some advice.

I'm working one some more chapters, I know its been a while, but I'm feeling rather indecisive.

Should so I'm putting up a poll, if you will. I would like to get as much input as possible.

should pansy be a:

good, understanding friend to Malfoy

clingy, over obsessive wanna-be girlfriend to Malfoy

future bride to be of Malfoy

not involved in the story at all

should the golden trio reunite?

The letter to Mikeal, should Mikeal be;

Self defense instructor

Employer

Adoptive father for Kaden

Hermione's real father

Other

will anyone believe Hermione's not a whore?

So comment or PM me and I promise I'll get a new chapter up asap! I love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Malfoy watched all this closely, wondering who she could be talking to.

"_I mean, come on. Its granger. Who the hell wants to talk to a tramp like her?" _he thought to himself, not caring if it was true. When the second owl swooped in he leaned over, trying to see who it was from. When he saw the loopy handwriting, he knew who it was.

"Typical bookworm," he thought "of course she's talking to a teacher." he watched her fold up the paper and shove it into her pocket, picking up the owl and releasing it out the window. She looked up at him suddenly, and he looked back with a mask of indifference.

Her big brown eyes started into his silver blue ones until he looked down and picked up his trunk. She picked up her son and waited until the train stopped before packing up her stuff, shrinking it down, and putting it in her pocket. She sat back down, holding Kaden in her arms.

"Malfoy, did you need something, or are you just going to look at me like an idiot until you get off the train?" she asked with a smirk, thinking she finally had the upper hand in a confrontation.

"I just wondering who would want to talk to a whore like you." He replied, smirking. he turned to make sure that he had everything he needed before he had to get off the train. When he looked up, he was shocked to see her standing right in front of him

She took another step closer, until her body was only centimeters from touching his. She looked up into his eyes, located a foot above hers. At only 5'2", you'd think she wouldn't be very intimidating, but the fury burning in her eyes made Malfoy take a step back.

"I strongly suggest you don't talk about things you don't have to brain power to understand. Wouldn't want you to get hurt, right Malfoy?" she said, matching him step for step as he tried to back away from the rage he felt emanating from her body.

"I cant imagine who, but I'm sure someone would notice if you didn't get off the train at Hogwarts. I guess it's a good thing I'm an _excellent _liar. But it wont come to that, will it? Because you're going to shut your mouth about concepts you couldn't possibly conceive, right _ferret_? She said, teeth clenched in anger.

After she stopped speaking they continued to stand there, waiting for the other to make the first move. Malfoy was the first to notice the train had stopped, and people were starting to exit, making noise outside their compartment. Malfoy tuned and exited without a backward glance.

"_Holy crap, that was bloody terrifying!"_ Malfoy thought to himself, hurrying off the train, and into a carriage with Pansy and Blaise. Pansy was sitting on one side, with Blaise sitting in the corner, staring out the window.

"Draco! What's up? You look like you just saw your father!' Pansy said, laughing lightly. Her short skirt sliding even farther up her thighs as she turned to face him.

"Granger. She just scared the crap out of me!" he said, looking at Pansy with a shocked expression. "I don't know how, but she's changed. I thought she was going to curse me into oblivion back there on the train."

Blaise turned away from the window and tuned into the conversation for the first time since Malfoy got in the carriage.

"She's got some baby in the compartment with her, saying it was her son, like someone would breed with that mudblood, and then when potty and the weasels found out, they called her names and left. That look on her face pans, made me sick to my stomach," he said, surprising even himself.

Blaise was watching all of this in silence, wanting to ask, but not knowing how.

"And then, I made a comment about her being a slut, and she threatened to kill me!" Malfoy said.

"Hermione had it early? What did she name the baby?" Blaise finally blurted out, before realizing what he said and putting his hand over his mouth. he looked at Draco and pansy with wide eyes as they stared at him in confusion.

"Did you just call her Hermione?" Draco asked, wondering what was going on. "How did you know when the baby was supposed to be born? What's going on Blaise?"

Blaise looked around wondering what to say, before he could, however, an owl swooped in the window and landed on Blaise's lap. He took the letter and read it quickly.

_Blaise,_

_I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner, but I've had the baby. He was born about a month ago, and his name is Kaden Bradley Granger. He has light brown hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes. They change color, sometimes they are blue, sometimes they are green, or even grey. And they are so alert. Always looking around, taking everything in, he will be so smart. I can already tell. He will be staying with me at Hogwarts, in my room. I wrote to Mikeal and told him I was excepting his offer, but I'm still waiting to get his reply. I cant wait for this year, and I'm so excited to see you again. I've missed you so much, and I cant wait until you're holding me in your arms again._

_With all my love,_

_Hermione grange_


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sent the letter with the owl, then sat back and waited, running her hand through her short brown hair. She held Kaden in his arms, talking to him as he cooed quietly. Hermione didn't believe in baby talk, and instead talked to her son as if he was anyone else she talked to.

"Just wait until you see the school my love, it's amazing. Rooms and hallways unending, secrets everywhere, great teachers, so many people…" she bit her lip softly, suddenly nervous.

How would people react to him? Would they be mean to him?

"don't worry sweetie. They will love you. How could they not?" she wondered aloud, tears coming to her eyes.

She started thinking about Blaise, his strong arms, his kind eyes. They had been friends since they were four, secretly of course, but she didn't mind. She began to reminisce.

_**Flashback**_

_Hermione sat on the swing at the park next to her house, her mom keeping an eye on her through their kitchen window while she did the dishes from lunch. _

_That was when things were still good, before Hermione's mom was introduced to cocaine, painkillers, and booze._

_A boy Hermione's age, with dark hair, dark green eyes, and holding two bright green apples._

"_if you let me swing with you I'll let you have and apple." He said to her, holding up an apple to show her he was serious._

"_of course you can swing with me! You don't have to bribe me." she giggled softly, and Blaise felt his heart melt a little._

"_I'm Hermione granger" she told him, interrupting his thoughts. _

"_I'm Blaise Zabini." He replied, sticking out his hand for her to shake. She looked at it strangely._

"_how old are you?" she asked_

"_five, what about yourself?" he asked._

"_I'm four. Why do you talk like that?" she asked, accepting the apple he was still holding out for her to take. She took a big bite, the juice dripping down her chin onto her white dress, staining it._

"_like what?" he asked, not understanding what she meant. That was how his father taught him to behave._

"_like you're older. Only mommies and daddies shake hands. Friends hug!" she said, giggling. She hopped off the swing and ran up to him, hugging him tightly and still giggling._

_When she let go he looked at her with wide, surprised eyes._

"_why did you hug me?" he asked, not being able to remember ever receiving one before_

"_because you're my friend silly!" she grabbed his hand and led him to the see-saw. _

_** End flashback**_

And owl fluttered into the open window and Hermione took the letter and read it quickly.

_Hermione._

_I'm absolutely thrilled you have accepted my offer and I simply cannot wait to see you. I will leave my floo unguarded on Friday evening, and I expect you to be here at exactly 9 o'clock._

_Mikeal_

**Alright guys, I know it's short, but I hade no idea where to go in this chapter. So this is mainly how Hermione and Blaise met. I wasn't planning for that to happen when I started to write this story, but it just kinda flew out of my fingertips without my permission. Haha. I still don't quite know what their relationship is going to be yet, but as always, and ideas or opinions are always welcome and appreciated. But you gotta hit that pretty little review button first! Love you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry its been so long since my last update, lost our internet for a while, and I found out that just like our friend Hermione here, I will be having a baby. Don't know for sure when, but the docs think march. Don't know what I'm having yet, but will keep you updated. **

**I love you guys, thanks for the forgiveness I'm sure you're going to give me after you read this chapter**

Hermione folded up the letter and shoved it in her pocket, feeling excited for the first time in a long time. She started to pace slowly through the compartment, listening to the last of the students trickle past on their way to the castle.

She wondered if harry and Ron had told anyone yet. Of if Blaise had been caught with her letter. She knew the war was over, and things like blood status didn't matter as much, but he might still want their friendship to be a secret. His mother, Mia, had only known of their friendship for about a year.

Hermione was hiding in Blaise's room from her stepfather and his mother had walked in. she was shocked, but eventually came to love having Hermione around. When Blaise's father was away on business of course.

Recently Mia Zabini had been subtly pushing them together, trying to get them to become a couple. Hermione knew Blaise had feelings for her, but she just couldn't bring herself to put him through the torture she knew being with her would become for him.

Between her family and friends, and his, they would never make it. And it's not as if sex was an option for Hermione. The one time Blaise and she had made out; she had a panic attack and started crying, running out of his house and into the woods.

He found her 2 hours later curled up in a hollow tree.

She was brought from her thoughts by a tall, thin, man in his mid 20's, with dirty blonde hair, and green eyes entering the compartment

"Hermione Granger?" he asked in a deep voice, staring intently at her. She shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable under his stare.

"Yes?" she said, wanting to get away from this man. She didn't understand why, but he made her feel uneasy.

"My name is professor Lovett; I'm here to escort you to the castle. Please gather your things and follow Me.," he answered, still staring at her, his gaze starting to travel down.

She hopped up quickly and picked up Kaden, rushing to the door. She brushed past him on her way out.

He inhaled deeply at the contact, smelling the scent of her hair, her lotion, memorizing it until their next encounter. He followed her off the train before taking the lead up to the castle.

They walked up to the big double doors and opened them before Lovett spoke up.

"So Hermione, I've heard a lot about you." He said, eyes watching her face for a reaction.

"Oh really? From whom?" she wondered aloud, talking to herself more than replying to him.

"Oh, everyone really. All your professors, your fellow students, a couple parents I've talked to, seems you're a rather remarkable young girl." He said, remembering everything he had heard about her.

The way she had helped win the war, how she had stood strong when everything seemed lost, how she had grown more beautiful with each passing year. He let his mind wander, thinking about her large, supple breasts, wide hips he could grab from behind.

He felt a stirring in his pants and shifted his thoughts elsewhere, more specifically the small child in her arms.

"Who's this little guy?" he asked, looking at him closely. The boy had curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and a nose that looked exactly like Hermione's.

"He's my son, Kaden," she answered proudly. She was tired of hiding him, and everyone would know soon enough anyway. Why should she be ashamed of something she loved more than anything in the world?

They finally reached their destination, a small room off the great hall. Book shelves lined one wall, while on the opposite wall was a large fireplace,, and in the center was a long beige couch, and sitting upon it was albus Dumbledore, Blaise Zabini, and draco Malfoy.

"What's going on professor?" She asked, looking at her best friend and former enemy.

"Mister Malfoy here has informed me that you and your son, who turned out to be quite handsome by the way, congratulations, were attacked by mister Weasley on the train today. Is that true? "

She looked back and forth between Malfoy and Blaise, embarrassment etched all over her face. She wondered if she should tell the truth, or stand up for Ron. After all, it was only Malfoy; he would only be helping her if there were something in it for him.

On the other hand, Ron _had_ attacked her and Kaden, almost killing them both. He obviously wasn't someone she should be defending; he simply did not deserve her kindness.

"Yes, professor, it's true, when Ronald realized I had a son, he went into a rage, throwing me into the wall, and attempting to use the killing curse on Kaden and myself." She told him quietly; still unsure of what was going to happen here.

"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for the head boy's bravery." She said, looking up into Malfoy's grey eyes. "Thank you"

She looked down, embarrassed at showing so much emotion in front of Malfoy.

She looked back up at Blaise, sending him a small smile. He stood, walking forward and threw his arms around her.

He breathed in the familiar smell of her strawberry scented hair, her vanilla body wash, as he simply held her in his arms, enjoying the familiar weight of his best friend's body against his.

He kissed the top of her head, leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you so much love, I hope you don't mind that I couldn't wait to hug you."

He pulled back, taking Kaden from her arms, not bothering to ask Hermione for permission. Hermione didn't mind, she knew Blaise would be careful, knew he could be trusted with her child.

She looked back to see an almost comical look of confusion on Malfoy's face, as his eyes flicked back and forth between Blaise, now holding Kaden, and Hermione, still standing in the middle of the room, trying not to giggle.

She looked to Dumbledore, a small smile on his mouth, a twinkle in his eyes.

"So, what happens now?" Hermione asked, sitting on a small chair that faced the couch at and angle.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and let the smile fade from his face slightly.

"well, I believe the sorting ceremony is almost over, and after that, I will go out, introduce you and Mr. Malfoy as the new heads, and then your handsome young son here to the rest of the students."

Hermione turned slightly in her seat to look, first at Malfoy, now looking completely disinterested, to Blaise, grinning widely as he played with Kaden.

"Sounds great Professor can't wait." Hermione said, trying to control the shaking in her voice

how would the other student react? Would they shun her? Would they shun her son?

Blaise noticed the shake in her voice and saw the tear in her eyes.

"Hermione, you need to calm down love, it's going to be ok." He told her, rubbing her back softly.

"do you want me to walk out there with you? Help with the baby, keep anyone from messing with you?" he looked over at Dumbledore to see if he approved. He nodded, before standing.

"well, miss Granger, Mister Malfoy and Mister Zabini, if you'll follow me, the time has come. And Professor Lovett, if you'd like to wait here you may, or you may follow me and take your place at the Professors table and wait for your introduction."

He turned toward a door on the other side of the room Hermione hadn't noticed before.

She stood, took Kaden from Blaise, and followed Malfoy out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go guys, another new chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Hermione continued to follow Malfoy down a narrow hallway until all five of them reached a door at the end. They could hear everyone chattering on the other side, growing impatient as they continued to wait for the food to appear in front of them.

"Professor Lovett, if you could follow me, I will make your introduction first, as I am sure, once we make Miss Grangers announcement, the students may not be so willing to listen."

Dumbledore told him, giving Hermione a sympathetic look.

"when you hear me start to make the announcement about the head, all three of you may walk out and be presented from the school. And Miss Granger, after what happened on the train, I understand if you don't want to sit at the Gryffindor table, you may sit at the staff table, or any other table you'd like."

Hermione realized she had been dreading sitting with her fellow Gryffindors all evening.

"you could sit with me at the Slytherin table if you want" Blaine told her

"thank you" she took a deep breath, and watched Dumbledore and Lovett walk out of the door.

Malfoy turned around to look at Hermione and Blaise.

"so, how long has this been going on?" he asked gesturing between the two of them

Herimone thought about it for a moment and then realized she didn't know what he meant.

"well, that depends one what you thing this-" she gestured between Blaise and herself. "is, but he's been my best friend since we were about four years old."

Malfoy had a look of surprise on his face.

"and how long have you been dating?" he asked, still wondering who the father of her baby was, but reminding himself he didn't really care.

"we're not. We're just friends. And no, he isn't Kaden's father." Hermione told him, knowing what he was thinking

from the other side of the door they heard Dumbledore announcing their names to the students, followed by applause.

They walked out, Hermione holding Kaden tightly, afraid to let him be seen.

"And we have another new addition to our population here at the school, but you wont be seeing him in any of your classes. Your head girl had a child this summer, who will be staying with her in the heads dorm, and may be going to some of her classes with her."

Complete silence filled the Great hall. Hermione looked around, seeing shock on most students faces, amusement, anger, and sadness on some, and spiteful joy on others, mainly the griffindor girls.

Whispers started to break out, some weren't so careful to control the volume of their voice, (the griffindor girls again)

"I always knew she was a slut. And with Blaise zabini? Has she no shame?"

"he is hot though, I'd do him"

"maybe Malfoy's the father. Wouldn't put it past her"

and on and on. She felt tears fill her eyes as the rude and hateful words continued to get louder and more vicious.

She looked up at Blaise. He looked up to Dumbledore who nodded that they could leave. Blaise grabbed her free hand and pulled her through the double doors of the Great hall.

As soon as the doors shut she slumped against the wall and started to sob hysterically. Blaise started to rub her back soothingly, just letting her get it all out.

The doors opened and Blaise stood, standing slightly in front of Hermione, shielding her from view.

Professor McGonagall and Malfoy walked through, closing the doors tightly behind them.

"Miss granger, I think it's best if you follow me to your dormitory."

Hermione wordlessly stood and started following McGonagall.

They walked to the Northeast corner of the school before climbing a staircase Hermione had never been on before to the 7th floor.

Once there they walked to a portrait of a family. A blonde husband, a brunette wife, and two brunette children smiled at them happily.

"password is 'aeternum' until you both decide to change it."

They all walked through the opening behind the portrait and into the common room. A large stone fireplace on the wall directly in front of the, with a long beige couch facing it. Two large plush arm chairs on wither side facing each other.

Off to the right was a kitchenette, fully stocked. And to the left were two staircase.

"the one on the left is yours, Mister Malfoy, and Miss granger, you are on the right. I'll let you two settle in. good night."

Hermione and Blaise walked up the staircase to her room to put Kaden to bed for the night.

She placed Kaden in His crib, then noticed the set of monitors next to it, flipping them on she hooked one onto the side of the crib, and carried the other one with her as she went to look at her room.

She went through a door on the left side of the room to find the bathroom, and a fully naked Malfoy.

"oh! What the hell are you doing?!" she gasped, shielding her eyes.

He turned to see her standing there blushing, afraid to look at him.

"first of all, you're in my bathroom, I can take a shower anytime I like, and second, this cant be the first one you've seen, and I've heard Blaise is close to my size." He told her, still chuckling.

"we share a Bathroom you prat. And you have no clue what you're talking about."

He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped through the door on the opposite side of the room. She growled softly and walked back through the door and went to the door she now realized must lead to her room.

She didn't even bother to lok around before she fell onto the large bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco sat in his room thinking about how Hermione got so embarrassed when she walked on him after his shower. The way she blushed and looked away.

He wasn't used to girls reacting to seeing him naked like that. Staring was normal, falling to their knees and attempting to give him sub par blowjobs.

There were only 3 people in his year that he had not slept with, Hermione of course being one of them, and none had really been satisfying. None had really been memorable or had any lasting impression on him, and because of that, it had been almost 8 months since he had been laid.

He began thinking about how he had never looked at Hermione clearly. She wasn't all that bad looking, her hair had gotten less bushy, and now was straight and short. She had large brown eyes, clear skin, and full lips.

Her breasts were to die for, large and perky, just waiting to be sucked and bitten. She had a slim waist, and full hips. She had amazing curves, draco had found it hard to take his eyes from her the entire train ride here.

That brought his attention to Blaise. They were friends? Since when? And what kind of friends? Was Blaise really the father?

No. he decided. Blaise would have told him something that big. A secret friendship was one thing, but having a child with the mudblood extraordinaire? No way.

But the way Blaise had looked at Hermione and her son, he definitely wished he was the father. He held the baby like it was his own. He could see how much he loved it.

It made him sick, and slightly jealous. His father had never looked at him like that. Producing a Malfoy heir was strictly business. Not pleasure, not something to be loved or cherished.

He shook his head softly as heard an owl pecking softly on his window. He stood and let it in, not being able to figure out who it belonged too.

He took the letter and sent the owl on his way after giving it a treat.

He wondered whether or not to open it, remembering the last time he opened a strange letter.

Realizing the Dark Lord was gone, he opened the letter and felt his heart leap in his chest.

_Draco,_

_I'm terribly sorry it has taken so long to write, but now that I know it is safe, I'd like to meet with you again. I have a meeting with another student in 3 weeks in Hogsmead, if you'd like to join us and we can decide when to resume your training?_

_ I was very sorry to hear about your father. He wasn't the kindest man, but he was still your father and you have my deepest sympathies. Please respond, I'd love to be in your company again, you always could make me laugh._

_Your friend,_

_Mikeal_

**So sorry guys, I know this is a ridiculously short chapter, but I just couldn't leave you hanging. I've had so many requests. And I swear I'm trying to work on chapters, but it's so hard because I get so busy and just can't seem to focus. But I did find out I'm having a baby boy, due on April 21st, 2013. as always, all of my love to you love reader and I hope you have a wonderful holiday season.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione woke early the next morning to the sound of Kaden crying in the next room. She groaned, standing up and stretching, before shuffling into the nursery.

She pulled him from his crib and laid him on the blue and white changing table, changing his diaper, and then his clothes. She fed him quickly, before setting him in his playpen and shuffling tiredly into the bathroom for a shower.

She shed her clothes and turned on the water, setting the temperature and stepping in, letting the water run over her back, relaxing her muscles for a moment, before reaching over and squirting some shampoo into her hand and running it through her hair.

She thought about everything that had happened only yesterday. She knew people would react badly to her son, she new people would make horrible assumptions about her, she was slightly prepared for that. What she wasn't prepared for was a couple things.

Her friends turning their backs on her was not something she had expected. She thought she would at least have a chance to explain, but Ron had immediately thought the worst of her, and had even tried to kill her.

Had his rage really gotten so out of hand? Or was everything he told her just been a lie?

The most unexpected thing, however, was Malfoy. He seemed to want her attention.

But why? She was only a "filthy mudblood" so why would he be trying to get her attention, especially now that she had a child. Wasn't that supposed to be a turn off with guys?

And he had reported Ron to Dumbledore. Although, that might have just been an attempt to get him in detention.

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing her towel from the rack, and began drying off. She knew she could just use a drying spell, but enjoyed the feel and simplicity of using a big fluffy cotton towel.

She dried off and dropped the towel into the basket of dirty clothes, before starting to apply her lotion, on leg up on the closed lid of the toilet.

"bloody hell woman! Cant you hear that baby crying in the next room?!" Malfoy shouted at he threw open the door, before stopping in his tracks and letting his jaw drop slightly.

She sat there, stunned by his sudden intrusion, before coming to her senses and yelling at him to get out.

He stood there, smirking slightly, before walking out and closing the door behind him.

He adjusted himself slightly, before walking into the nursery, to try and get the baby to be quiet. He looked into the playpen to see a small baby, with a head full of brown curls. 'definitely belongs to granger' he thought to himself, wondering what could be wrong.

He looked around the baby and saw a pacifier sitting off to the side. He picked up, looking at it strangely, before trying to give it to the baby.

He noticed the baby's open mouth and placed the pacifier in It's mouth, surprised when he immediately stopped crying and began sucking intently on the small piece of rubber and plastic.

Malfoy, feeling rather pleased with himself, stood up straight and turned around to see a fully dressed, (much to his disappointment) Hermione, looking at him strangely. She seemed worried.

"what did you just do?" she demanded, looking worried and scared. She rushed over the her son and looked at him, trying to see if there was anything visibly wrong.

"I put that plastic thing in his mouth. I didn't know what else to do." He replied, slowly backing away towards the door.

"that's all I did, I swear"

she turned and looked at him, murder in her eyes.

He walked out of the door slowly, slightly afraid of being cursed.

"Malfoy!" she yelled from the nursey he had just left.

"yeah?"

"don't ever touch my child again" she sad, before slamming the door.

**I'm so sorry guys, I know it's been forever, but I'm trying. Between work, and school, and trying to get enough sleep, I just don't have much time, but keep up the reviews and encouragement, it really does help. I'm having a kind of complicated pregnancy, but it's almost over, and I'm grateful for that. A lot of preterm contractions. Extremely painful and exhausting. Especially since I seem to have them most lat night/early morning. But I'm still going to continue this story. It will not be doomed to unfinished fan fiction hell, don't you worry.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione looked over her son carefully; making sure Malfoy hadn't hurt him.

She didn't understand what he was playing at. He had never gone out of his way to help anyone, let alone a mudblood and her son.

She picked Kaden up and placed him on her hip, taking him down to the thankfully empty common room to wait for the witch who would be helping take care of him while Hermione went to her classes.

She got Kaden settled and set her bag on the floor by her feet and waited, singing a soft song while she waited.

She would never claim to have an outstanding voice, but singing was something she genuinely enjoyed. Next to reading, it was one of the things she enjoyed most out of life.

A song popped into her head, and at the moment she couldn't think of any song more fitting to her life right now, she began to sing, softly at first, but gaining power as the song went along.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

___I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

___Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

___I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium__  
_

_I am titanium__  
_

_I am titanium__  
_

_Stone hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

___You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

___I am titanium_

As she finished the last notes of the song, she heard a slight shuffle off in the corner of the room. She tuned quickly, her wand drawn; first curse in her mind on her lips before she realized on was only Malfoy.

She lowered her wand slightly, glaring at him.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, worried that he had heard her.

He looked at her wand wearily, knowing the kind of damage she could do with it.

"Not long. What was that your were singing?" he had actually been there since before she had started her song, but didn't want her to get more upset.

"Just a muggle song. You wouldn't know it." She said, putting her wand away, and turning away from him.

Before Malfoy could say anything back there was a knock on the common room door. Malfoy jogged over and opened it up, surprised to find a petite blonde standing there with a large bag swung over her shoulder.

He let his eyes wander over the girl, wondering if she was a new student.

"Hermione granger?" she asked loudly, interrupting his thoughts.

He stepped back and signaled that she should enter. She brushed past him without a second glance, placing her bag on the floor next to the couch and beginning to speak to Hermione.

Draco stood still, slightly stunned. That was the second girl in two days that had failed to show any interest in him. Was he losing his good looks? He hadn't been working out as much over the summer; maybe he was putting on weight and not realizing it?

He closed the portrait and walked back to his room. He stood in front of his mirror and lifted up his shirt.

Nope. Still had 6-pack abs, a well-defined chest. Not much body fat.

His hair still looked flawless, soft and shiny, falling in his eyes slightly. His steel grey eyes lined with thick dark lashes, high cheekbones and a straight nose. He still looked the same, if not better, as he always had.

He let the subject drop and grabbed his bag, heading down the stairs and out the portrait hole to grab breakfast.

Hermione looked the blonde woman over as she approached, wondering if she was one of Malfoy's little tag-alongs.

"Miss Ganger, my name is Rebecca, and I've been sent by Dumbledore to be your nanny while you're at school." She said extending a hand for Hermione to shake.

Rebecca was not what Hermione had been expecting. She couldn't be more than the age of 22, with long, straight blonde hair, a flawless face, with a knockout body.

"Please, call me Hermione" she picked up the infant and held him out to Rebecca. "and this is my son Kaden"

"I'm breast feeding, so there are a few bottles in the refrigerator which should be enough to get through the day, but I'll be back on my lunch just in case." She picked up her bag and looked at her son worriedly.

She turned just in time to see Malfoy hurrying out of the portrait hole with a sour look on his face. She turned back and placed a quick kiss on her son's forehead before telling Rebecca goodbye and following Malfoy out.

She walked through the corridors, her empty stomach seeming to lead the way. She heard the chatter from the open door of the great hall, and knew that by this time of morning it would be full of people who now hated her.

She squared her shoulders and prepared to walk through the gates of hell.

**Thanks so much for all of the amazing reviews, and there have been a whole bunch of new follows and favorites. It means so much. I'd like to thank Shaymars. Their (I don't know if you're male or female) reviews and PMs have kinda given me the kick in the butt I've been needing. Of course, I love you all and I appreciate all the reviews and support. **

**DobbyTheElf7****: my due date is 4 days after my birthday. Haha. I'm very excited.**

**LadyBookworm80: Most likely, the name will be **_**Abel Steven Myers. **_

**Speaking of my pregnancy, turns out I have all the warning signs for pre eclampsia… I'm not 100% clear on what it is, but I'm guessing it's pretty bad based on all the tests they have been doing the last couple of days. But, on the plus side, it has giving me some time to write, and I'm writing a couple chapters in advance, so hopefully I wont fall so far behind again. I love you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**since you guys were so great with all of the favorites and follows, here's another chapter. Now if I could get some more reviews, that would make me even happier!**

She walked through the giant double doors and looked around, wondering where to sit. She heard the chatter die down, and knew everyone would be looking at her, judging her. Hating her.

She looked over at the griffindor table and realized she would never be allowed to sit there. The girls were glaring, hateful smirks on their faces, and the boys were either looking at her with disgust, hatred, or lust on their faces.

"Hermione!"

She heard her name and turned to see Blaise standing at the Slytherin table, waving her over.

Realizing she didn't really have anywhere left to go, she walked over, looking at the faces of the Slytherins.

Most of them seemed impassive, as if they didn't really care where she sat.

She realized it must be hard for them, the majority of their parents either dead or in jail after they lost the war. Even when you're a complete ass all the time, it still hurts when your parents are gone.

She sat down next to Blaise, Pansy Parkinson on her left, and Draco Malfoy sitting across from her, trying to avoid looking at her.

"It's amazing how quick people are to judge, without knowing the full story, isn't it?" she turned to see Theodore Nott looking at her, waiting for her response.

"Yes, I guess it is." She replied. Theodore seemed surprised that she had answered him, even though it was clear his question was malicious.

"Well that's what the whole school has been doing to us since the beginning. Sucks being on the other side, doesn't it?" this time it was Millicent Bulstrode that spoke.

Hermione looked shocked.

"well you never really did anything to change that, now did you?" Hermione said, her anger flaring up and getting the better of her

"I knew nothing about you when I arrived here, I have no preconceived notions about you, no previous opinions, and I never once went out of my way to be mean to you, or judge you. Yet you intentionally made my life living hell, simply because of my heritage. So excuse me if I don't feel sorry for you, when you are the one who got yourself into this mess with all of your prejudices."

Most of the people at the Slytherin table had the decency the look slightly uncomfortable, and some even looked ashamed.

Not Millicent.

"Well excuse _me _ if I don't feel sorry for you, when you also got yourself into this mess by being a whore" she said spitefully, hoping to see Hermione cringe, or even better, cry.

"That's the difference between you and I though, Bulstrode; I never asked you to."

Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and go up from the table, heading towards the doors.

She decided to go ahead and walk to her first class of the day; a double block of advanced potions. Of course, she not only had this class with the Slytherins, but also Harry and Ron had somehow gotten into to the class.

It probably had something to do with Professor Slughorn, and his obvious obsession with the "Golden Trio"

She sat down at a desk at the back of the room and took out her materials, trying to ignore the dirty looks that were being sent her way by anyone who walked in the door.

She sighed and started to doodle on the side of a piece of parchment not paying much attention to what she was drawing when she noticed someone sit down next to her.

"_Class must be about to start if someone is desperate enough to find a seat and sit next to me" _she thought to herself, not bothering to look up to see who it was, she didn't want to deal with the rude remarks.

At that moment Professor Slughorn walked in the door and waddled his way to the front of the classroom, waving his wand to some notes appeared on the board behind him.

"Ok class. This is advanced potions! I'm glad to see you all back, especially our golden trio! I'm sure they were missed last year while they were off doing work for Dumbledore."

Slughorn went on about the three of them for a few more minutes, while Hermione blushed and tried to hide her face, almost missing her long bushy hair for a moment.

He finally finished gushing over the trio, totally oblivious to the tension he had caused in the room.

Everyone paired up, getting to work on making amortentia. Hermione looked around, wondering who would want to be partners with her. She felt someone slide onto to stool next to her and tensed, wondering who she would see when she turned.

She breathed a sigh of relief and felt a smile pull at her lips what she realized it was Blaise. He returned the smile and started setting up the cauldron.

She set up the ingredients and the pair started Brewing the potion in silence, not needing to say anything to make the silence comfortable.

By the end of class, Hermione was sweaty and tired, ready to go to lunch.

"okay, class, lets bottle that up and get it to my desk, but first, lets see what different people smell, shall we?" Slughorn announced to the class, causing several students to groan loudly.

"Oh, come now, it wont be that bad!" he said, slightly surprised at the bad reaction. "Mister Flannigan, what do you smell?" he asked, turning to the blonde boy sitting next to Parvati Patil.

He blushed slightly and took a small sniff, before answering the professor.

"I smell orchids, and apples, and" he sniffed again before blushing and mumbling the last word.

"Speak up my boy! No need to be embarrassed!" Slughorn said, chuckling slightly at the boys embarrassment.

"I said, I smell curry" Seamus said, turning a dangerous shade of red. The Indian girl next to him looked down also, blushing as much as her dark complexion would allow.

"Alright! What about you Mister Zabini?" he asked Blaise, still chucking with a few other members of the class.

"Well, sir, I smell strawberries, vanilla, baby powder, and new parchment." He said shamelessly.

Hermione blushed and looked down, feeling guilty for not returning his feelings.

"And let's see, how about Miss Granger?" Slughorn asked, turning toward her.

"I can't tell what it smells like. I've never smelled it before sir." Hermione answered honestly.

Slughorn and Blaise both looked at her strangely before a commotion at the back of the room distracted them.

Hermione looked back just in time to witness draco stand up and hear a ferocious roar escape his lips before he collapsed into a heap on the floor.

**Alright, so, I'm thinking I'm going to take this in a whole new, absolutely crazy direction. I'm thinking veela, second pregnancy, and secret adoptions crazy. Hope you guys can stick around and keep up!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Now that's what I'm talking about! The more reviews, the better I feel, and the more I want to write! Remember that guys. Nothing makes my day like checking my email and seeing all those notifications from Fanfiction, saying I have all of this awesome support from you guys. Keep it up!**

Draco woke to a bright light shining directly in his eyes. He turned his head away from the light, wincing in pain as he did.

He turned and tried to look at his surroundings, but found his vision blurry and couldn't make out much of anything. The scent of disinfectant and sickness made him think he was in the hospital wing.

_Smell sickness? Since when could he smell sickness? That isn't normal. Maybe I hit my head. That would explain why I can't see very well._

He thought to himself as he wondered where Madam Pomfrey was. He could hear a tangle of voices from outside the wing.

"How can this be? We haven't heard about anything like this for decades, it's not in any records, we can barely find any books on the subject. Narcissa…. Did you know about this?"

His mother was here?

"I may have had some inkling of an idea." She said in a haughty tone, not wanting to talk to professor McGonagall longer than necessary while her son was lying unconscious in the next room.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you had no right to keep this from not only your son, but also the school and the ministry! Not only is it against the law, it is also morally wrong for you to put your son, and his peers in danger like this. We are very lucky someone realized what was happening when they did and saved everyone. Your son could have seriously hurt someone! Have you no shame?!"

Draco heard a voice he didn't recognize yell at his mother and attempted to spring across the room, before realizing he was chained to the bed by magical chains.

He roared in rage as he struggled to get off the bed. His hair whipped around his face, and papers and medical supplies flew around the room,

"Draco!" he heard his mother's voice calling his name, but was still in a blind rage, thrashing against the bindings holding him in place.

"Stun him!" he heard someone shout and roared loudly, enraged that someone thought they could do this to him.

Suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air. His lungs opened, and he finally felt like he could breath. His vision cleared and he could look around and see for the first time.

All he could see was Her.

**So, it's super short, but I wanted to get another couple of chapters done asap, because you guys have been so awesome with the favorites, follows, and review. I love you guys, an I hope you had an awesome easter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione rushed into the hospital wing, not fully understanding why. She just felt an instinctual pull to the mayhem that was going on in there. She just know, someone in there needed her help.

She could smell the strange scent she had smelled in potions earlier, and let it fill her nose, calming her as she surveyed the destruction around her.

Hospital beds were thrown up against walls, papers and bedpans were scattered everywhere, and the group of people standing in a semi circle we standing, wands still drawn, staring at her like they could not believe their eyes.

In the middle of the group of people, many of whom she had never seen, sat Draco Malfoy.

He was staring at her as if he had never seen her before. His eyes had turned into molten silver, and were brimming with tears.

"No!" a voice in the group screamed, causing everyone else in the room to turn their head and stare in their direction.

The voice belonged to Professor Lovett, who was looking back and forth between Hermione and Draco, fury defining his features.

"it's bad enough you let him back in here, after all he's done, but to let him be anywhere near her, to let her be his mate, is insane, and I wont allow it to happen!" he screamed, before stunning Draco and storming out of the room.

Confused, Hermione looked to the other people in the other people in the room, starting at professor McGonagall on the far right. She looked pale, like she was about to be sick. Her normally neat bun had fallen out, and her hair, dark brown, with flecks of grey running through it, was cascading down her back, reaching well past her bottom.

Next to her was Madam Pomfrey, her gray hair falling out of her bun, and hanging in curly tendrils around her face, there was a slight sweat on her brow, from trying to restrain the now unconscious man on the bed.

Next to her was Narcissa Malfoy, looking unnaturally composed, not a single wrinkle to be found on her dark purple robes, not a hair out of place. The look on her face was one of recognition and confusion, and maybe some disgust, her blue eyes boring into Hermione's in a way that made the younger girl uncomfortable.

Beside her was two men, who looked nearly identical. They had on crisp charcoal muggle suits with a white button up shirt on and matching charcoal ties. Their salt and pepper hair styled impeccably, with a razor straight part down the middle. Both were clean-shaven, with high cheekbones, long, straight noses and thin, pinched lips. The only difference between the two men was the color of their eyes, the one on the right had bright purple eyes, while the man on the left had vibrant green eyes. Both were staring at Hermione as If they were bored with the whole situation.

The last person in the room was someone she hadn't seem in a very long time, but had missed so dearly, it had almost become painful.

"Mikeal? What are you doing here?" she asked aloud, making eyebrows all around the room rise in surprise.

"Hermione. It's so good to see you, love" Mikeal said, coming up to hug her tightly.

He had lost a little hair since the last time she had seen him but other than that, he looked exactly the same.

"Mikeal, how do you know the young miss Granger?" Narcissa asked, turning towards the pair, her eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"Mikeal is my father"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever, but I finally had my baby! So as you can imagine, I haven't hade very much time to write, like I would like to. But I'm so happy he's finally here, for those of you that don't know, I had a very hard pregnancy, and it seemed to last FOREVER! **

**It was a 22-hour labor, and there was some trauma during the delivery, but he's finally here! He was 9 lbs even and 19 inches long. Born at 4:03 pm on April 23****rd****. I'm so happy he is here, even if he is a handful. **

**I just wanted to update you guys on what's happening. I'll try to write when I can, and post asap, but I'm not making any promises on when it will be. **

**I love you guys, and thank you so much for all of your support!**


	16. Chapter 16

Draco had woken up sometime during Hermione and Mikeal's conversation, and was staring at Hermione intently, no longer noticing anyone else in the room. He could feel her presence in the room, her rapidly beating heart, sense her emotions changing, flitting back and forth between confusion and fondness for the man she was talking to.

"Mikeal is my father" he heard Hermione say.

_Mikeal? Mikeal as in my teacher? My best friend? The only man I've ever trusted and confided in? why would he not tell me he was Hermione Grangers father?_

"we just found out a couple weeks ago," Hermione continued. "he was my teacher for almost twelve years, and we were talking about our families, and we ended up putting some pieces together that we didn't even realize were there."

Hermione smiled widely and Draco felt a pang of jealousy. He growled softly, the sound resonating from his chest, growing in volume.

Hermione heard the growl and turned toward Draco, realizing for the first time he was awake.

The rest of the head in the room turned to stare at him. Apparently, no one else had realized the blonde was awake either.

"Draco! Oh thank goodness you're awake! I've been worried sick about you!" Narcissa exclaimed, before rushing to his bedside, and enveloping him in a hug, her long blonde hair falling in his face, causing him to choke

"mother, what's going on? What's happening to me?" Draco asked slowly, while feeling like he already knew.

"oh draco, I'm so sorry I never told you. I know I should have, but your father wouldn't allow me to, and after he…. Passed on, I just couldn't find the words to say it." Narcissa looked at her hands, tears forming in her icy blue eyes.

"then tell me now mother!" he said, his voice raising slightly.

"draco, you're a veela. Your body is going through the change, even now, although the worst seems to be over." She explained, while taking a couple steps back, along with everyone else just in case Draco lashed out in anger.

"when your body reaches it's full maturity, the veela in your blood takes over and changes your very DNA. your body, and your mind, will never be the same. You have a very limited time to find your mate, and claim her as your own. If she rejects you, well…. Lets not think about that darling." Narcissa said, turning even paler, if possible

Hermione stood in stunned silence. She knew for a fact that male veelas are one of the rarest occurrences in the world. And one just happened to be laying in front of her. Questions whirled around her head, but she restrained herself. Not wanting to overwhelm him.

"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, and another Slytherin girl Hermione didn't recognize ran into the hospital wing at that moment.

Astoria ran over to draco and threw herself on draco, giving him a deep kiss.

"NO!" Narcissa yelled, trying to warn the girl before it was too late.

Draco roared and began to thrash, his hand around Astoria's throat as he tried to get away from the three who just entered the room.

"Draco!" it was heroine who screamed this time. Draco froze and turned towards her.

He released Astoria, who also turned to stare at the Gryffindor. Everyone else in the room turned and stared at Hermione in wonder.

Draco sprung up from the bed and rushed over to Hermione at an almost inhuman speed and gently took her hand.

Hermione stood, completely still and shocked and Draco stroked her hand, her arms, and soon her face.

She began to feel afraid, after seeing what he did to Astoria, who was now being taken care of by a distracted Madam Pomfrey.

Draco immediately released her and took a step back, almost as if he felt her fear.

"well, that didn't take long" said McGonagall.

"what do you mean Minerva?" Mikeal asked, feeling that he already knew, but needing to hear the answer to himself.

"Hermione is Draco's mate" she replied, smiling.

**Well, there ya go! I know it's taken forever, but I'm going to be updating more hopefully. The baby is doing very well. He's 7 weeks old yesterday. He weighs 14 lbs already! Lol. He can hold his own head up and can roll over. Just to keep you guys updated! Lol can you tell I'm a proud mama? **


End file.
